El Desdichado
by Valir
Summary: Comment Severus en vient à changer d'avis à propos de Harry et à le comprendre. Pas de slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Nouvelle fic et nouveau pairing : Harry et Severus mais ce n'est pas un slash ! Le titre vient d'un poème de Gérard de Nerval qu'on trouvera plus tard dans la fic. J'ai toujours un mal de chien à trouver des titres alors j'ai opté pour celui-là.**

**Je vous laisse en compagnie de cet homme charmant et aimable qu'est Severus Snape :)**

Bon sang, ce que je hais ces Gryffindors ! Encore une journée passée à supporter leur stupidité incurable ! Quinze ans que ça dure ! Je me demande comment je ne suis pas encore devenu complètement fou ! Cet imbécile de Londubat a encore fait fondre un chaudron cet après-midi. Depuis le temps, j'espère qu'ils lui font des prix chez le marchand ! Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai accepté ce boulot. Ce vieux renard de Dumbledore a dû réussir à m'amadouer avec sa bienveillance et ses compliments : « Je n'ai pas oublié l'extraordinaire talent dont vous faisiez preuve en cours de Potions, Severus. Vous êtes l'homme qu'il me faut pour ce poste ». Tu parles ! Si j'avais su…

…j'aurais tout de même accepté. J'exagère un peu avec mes plaintes.

C'était juste après la disparition de Voldemort. Je venais d'être acquitté grâce au soutien de Dumbledore qui s'était porté garant de moi. Malgré cela, beaucoup de gens n'ont pas cru à mon repentir et c'était bien normal car j'avais fait des choses horribles. Personne n'était prêt à employer un ancien Mangemort, même blanchi. Dumbledore a été le seul à me faire confiance. Il n'a jamais douté de moi, pas même le jour où, rongé de remords, je suis venu le trouver pour me mettre à sa disposition. Le fait qu'il m'ait cru a agit mieux qu'un pacte magique ; à partir de ce jour, je me suis dévoué corps et âme à sa cause, prêt à tout pour me racheter. En m'offrant ce poste de professeur, Dumbledore me remerciait de tous les risques

que j'avais pris pour lui et me montrait le chemin de ma rédemption.

L'intégration dans l'équipe éducative de Hogwarts ne s'est pas faite du jour au lendemain. J'étais parfaitement conscient qu'on ne me tolérait qu'à cause de Dumbledore. La première à avoir voulu établir le contact a été Minerva, sans doute parce qu'elle m'avait connu en tant qu'élève. Puis le temps a passé et les autres professeurs ont fini par m'accepter.

Je reconnais que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour nouer des liens. Je suis extrêmement méfiant, d'un abord difficile et la solitude ne me gêne pas parce que j'en ai l'habitude. Je suis ainsi depuis mon enfance, quand j'ai compris que l'innocence et la gentillesse étaient des synonymes de faiblesse.

Dumbledore n'est pas d'accord avec moi et dit que je vois le mal partout. Je lui rétorque que, lui, il ne le voit nulle part. Les bons sentiments ne servent à rien face au mal qui ronge le monde. Mieux vaut cacher son cœur au plus profond de soi et bâtir autour un mur solide. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour que plus rien ne puisse m'atteindre.

J'ai donc passé quinze ans à enseigner les Potions, la seule chose qui suscite encore en moi un certain intérêt. Je n'ai pas tardé à me faire une réputation amplement méritée de professeur cynique, injuste et sadique, merci beaucoup !

Je mets les points sur les i : je me fiche complètement de ce que l'on peut penser de moi. Je me sais désagréable de physique comme de caractère et je l'assume ! Oui je suis sévère, oui je suis partial, oui je hais les Gryffindors. Ils représentent ces valeurs qui ne sont que faiblesses à mes yeux : l'amitié, l'amour et tout ça…Il n'y a que le courage qui les rachète un peu et encore si on étudie le cas Londubat… ! De plus, je n'ai encore jamais vu un Gryffindor capable de préparer correctement une potion. Bon, il y a Granger c'est vrai mais je crois que le Choixpeau commence à gagatiser depuis mille ans qu'il est là ! Celle-là devrait être à Ravenclaw.

A l'inverse, je favorise outrageusement les Slytherins. D'abord parce que je suis leur directeur et ensuite parce qu'ils ont toujours été considérés comme des parias depuis l'avènement de Voldemort. Je me souviens des moqueries et des insultes qui pleuvaient sur nous quand j'étais élève. Pour la société, nous étions tous de futurs sorciers noirs et on nous surveillait de près. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que beaucoup d'entre nous ont mal tourné en réaction à cette période difficile et pas parce qu'ils y étaient prédestinés. Slytherin a un côté très sombre, c'est vrai mais elle n'a pas donné que des criminels. Aujourd'hui, je me venge en lui redonnant la dignité qu'elle a perdue.

Si je suis aussi dur avec mes élèves, c'est parce que je suis convaincu que c'est la meilleure méthode d'abord pour se faire respecter et ensuite pour les pousser à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Et quand je vois le crétinisme de certains, je n'ai pas envie d'être plus clément. Jusqu'à maintenant, ma méthode a payé car aucun de mes élèves d'ASPIC n'a jamais raté son épreuve de potions.

Ma ronde de nuit est presque terminée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vérifier la Tour d'Astronomie. Combien de fois y ai-je trouvé des couples en pleine poussée d'hormones ? Je suis à peine en haut qu'une odeur familière et détestée vient me chatouiller les narines. Eh oui ! J'ai un odorat bien développé, c'est utile pour les potions ! J'aperçois une silhouette tapie dans le noir contre les créneaux de pierre. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'approcher plus pour la reconnaître :

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faits là ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? 50 points de moins pour Gryffindor ! »

Harry Potter, l'incarnation de tout ce que je n'aime pas, l'esprit de Gryffindor personnifié. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas d'être le portrait craché de son détestable père ! Ce gosse se croit au-dessus des règles grâce à sa célébrité de pacotille ! Et pourtant, être célèbre pour un exploit involontaire, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter ! Quand je pense à tout les héros qui ont donné leur vie pendant la guerre et dont personne ne se souvient, ça me rend fou ! Pourtant, Monsieur Potter se croit un être d'exception ! Heureusement que je suis là pour lui dégonfler la tête avant qu'elle ne le cloue au sol ! Dire que Dumbledore joue son jeu ! L'indulgence dont il fait preuve envers lui m'exaspère ! Je ne le suivrais pas sur ce terrain-là.

Je m'approche du gamin et prends mon ton le plus mauvais, celui que je lui réserve tout spécialement :

« Levez-vous et dégagez d'ici ! Je réfléchirai à votre retenue mais elle ne se déroulera pas avec moi. Je vous vois suffisamment en cours pour vouloir vous supporter plus encore »

Il n'a pas fait le moindre geste. Il reste prostré par terre, les bras croisés sur la muraille et il me tourne le dos.

« Vous m'avez entendu Potter ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Ca c'est trop fort !

« Petit insolent ! Je vous ordonne de vous lever ! »

Je l'attrape par l'épaule et le tourne vers moi. Il ne se débat même pas. Je n'y vois rien car le ciel est couvert de nuages qui dissimulent la moindre petite étoile. Je sors ma baguette :

« Lumos ! »

Ebloui, Potter se détourne vivement mais j'ai eu le temps de voir quelque chose briller sur sa joue.

« Oh je vois…C'est encore votre petite comédie sur la perte de votre chien de parrain. Ecoutez-moi bien Potter, vous arriverez peut-être à attendrir les autres avec votre air désespéré mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Vous aimez que tout le monde vous plaigne n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous complaisez dans votre petit drame personnel parce que vous adorez qu'on s'occupe de vous ! Et non content de jouer les victimes devant vos camarades, il faut encore que veniez vous lamenter ici ! Ca doit vous donner l'impression d'être un brave petit héros déchiré par la vie. Très romantique ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai »

Sa voix est à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et il a toujours la tête baissée. Je commence à m'énerver :

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : j'ai horreur des gens qui s'apitoient sur leur sort et étalent leurs larmes à la vue de tous ! Si vous souffrez tant que ça, ce dont je doute, dites-vous bien que vous n'êtes pas le seul. D'autres ont vécu pire que vous. Des morts il y en aura encore. Cet imbécile de Black inaugure une longue liste de victimes si la guerre s'accroît. Alors cessez de pleurnicher ! »

Je remarque à présent qu'il tremble de tout son corps. Sa voix est rauque et faible.

« Ca vous va bien de dire ça. »

Il relève un peu le visage et son ton se durcit :

« Vous le détestiez ! Vous vous en foutez qu'il soit mort ! »

« Sur un autre ton ! Et ça m'est bien égal en effet ! »

Il a un rire étranglé :

« Evidemment ! Je sais ce que vous pensez : _Ca fait deux Maraudeurs de moins ! Pourvu que le prochain soit Lupin ! _Hein ? C'est ça ! Espèce de salaud… »

« Potter ! »

La rage monte en moi d'un seul coup. Aucun élève ne m'a jamais parlé comme cela. Ce morveux éclate en sanglots et se met à crier :

« Fichez le camp ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous ne savez rien ! Vous n'avez toujours rien compris ! »

« Taisez-vous ! »

Il se lève brusquement mais je l'attrape par le bras. Il se débat violemment en continuant de crier à travers ses larmes :

« Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je pleure ? Je me jetterais du haut de cette tour que vous me regarderiez mourir en ricanant ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Est-ce que vous allez me foutre la paix au moins une fois dans votre vie ? »

Il secoue si violemment son bras qu'il finit par m'échapper et il se rue hors de la tour. Qu'il aille au diable ! Potter serait-il atteint au point de faire une crise de nerfs ? Il n'aurait pas dit tout ça s'il n'avait pas été à bout.

Ca m'a fait bizarre de le voir pleurer. Potter le Magnifique chialant toutes les larmes de son corps devant son professeur abhorré ! Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en vouloir longtemps de m'avoir laissé voir cela. Son idiot de père a dû s'en retourner dans sa tombe !

Voilà quelque chose qui ferait bien rire les Slytherins et si je m'écoutais… Et puis non ! C'est un peu trop facile pour moi et je préfère un autre genre de persécutions.

La pluie se met soudain à tomber à grosses gouttes. Je descends de la tour afin de regagner mes quartiers. Quand je pense que j'ai encore un tas de copies à corriger ! Des copies de Hufflepuff en plus, autant dire que je n'ai pas grand-chose à espérer.

Je passe une heure à lire bêtises sur bêtises puis, lassé, je décide d'aller dormir. Tout en me déshabillant, je jette un coup d'œil à ma Marque. Ca fait un petit moment que Voldemort ne m'a plus appelé et je me demande ce qu'il fabrique. Nous ne pouvons le rejoindre que s'il nous appelle en touchant la marque de l'un d'entre nous. Il a établi ce système car il ne fait confiance à personne pas même à ses serviteurs. Ainsi, il peut contrôler toutes les arrivées dans sa cachette.

C'est une chance que je sois un assez bon occlumens pour lui avoir caché ma trahison pendant tout ce temps. Je suis même l'un de ses favoris ! Il me dit que je donne l'impression de n'avoir aucun sentiment et qu'il adore ça. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'autrefois il me confiait des tâches aussi horribles. Malgré ce que me dit Dumbledore, je n'arriverais jamais à me débarrasser de cette souillure qui me colle à la peau.

Je vide d'un trait la Potion de Sommeil que je prends chaque nuit pour m'endormir. Je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait un risque d'accoutumance mais tant pis ! Au moins, je ne rêve plus de rien. Je me couche et plonge rapidement dans le sommeil.

**C'est bien ou c'est moisi ? Commentaires pliz !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanie Nouche** : Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Severus même si c'est une peau de vache ! J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que Rowling veut nous le faire croire !

**Nefra : **Je continue ! J'aime bien les slashs Harry/ Severus mais pour cette histoire ça n'allait pas vraiment. Merci pour ta review !

**Edge et Trinity :** Miciiiii ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

**Petite grenouille : **Vi Snape ne change pas d'avis si facilement ! Mais ça va venir, le glaçon va finir par fondre !

**Thealie : **Ma plus fidèle revieweuse lol ! Nan Snape n'est pas aveugle mais il a le coco dur ! Ca fait l'intérêt du personnage ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et la façon dont il découvre le « vrai » Harry.

« Vous comprenez M. le Directeur ? L'état de Potter est préoccupant. »

Je viens de tout raconter à Dumbledore et j'ai l'impression que mon récit lui a fait un choc. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son petit protégé se laisse couler de cette façon. Le poids des ans et des responsabilités commence à peser lourd sur ses épaules à ça m'inquiète. Il est le plus puissant et le plus sage d'entre nous. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il venait à nous quitter en pleine tourmente. Il croise ses mains devant son visage soucieux et murmure :

« J'ai fait une énorme erreur avec cet enfant. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je suis en grande partie responsable de l'état de Harry »

« Je ne comprends pas. C'est la mort de Black qui le déprime, en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? D'ailleurs, je trouve un peu…excessif de vouloir se suicider parce qu'on a perdu son parrain »

« Vous sous-estimez l'importance que Sirius avait pour Harry. De plus, sa mort est un peu de mon fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'enfermer dans cette maison. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il finirait par craquer et faire une folie. »

« Vous n'aviez pas le choix Monsieur ! Black est entièrement responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, il connaissait les risques ! »

Dumbledore a un sourire fataliste :

« Oui mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour Harry ? Sa mort a vraiment été une catastrophe pour son filleul. Si vous l'aviez vu dans mon bureau, juste après que je l'ai tiré du Ministère ! »

Je laisse échapper un grognement méprisant. J'imagine très bien la scène pathétique qui a dû se dérouler. Potter a dû se rouler par terre en chouinant de son mieux.

« Mais il y a autre chose Severus. Une chose que je n'ai dite qu'à Harry juste après la mort de Sirius. Il est temps que je mette au courant l'Ordre du Phoenix et, puisque vous êtes là, je vais commencer par vous. »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Le destin de Harry a été scellé avant sa naissance par une prophétie que m'a faite Sybille Trelawney »

« Euh…vous savez ce que valent ses dons de voyance ? »

« Oui mais il lui arrive de faire des véritables prédictions…de temps en temps. »

Dumbledore esquisse un sourire et ouvre la bouche pour continuer. Mais il se ravise, se lève et va chercher quelque chose dans son armoire :

« Je vais vous la faire écouter, ce sera mieux. »

Il revient avec sa pensine qu'il dépose sur son bureau. A l'aide de sa baguette, il fait tourner le liquide et le visage de la vieille folle apparaît en déclamant d'une voix tonnante :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra la septième mois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… _

Il s'agit sûrement de cette prophétie qui inquiétait tant Voldemort, il y a quinze ans.

« Monsieur, vous dites que cette prédiction parle de Potter ? »

« C'est exact »

« Mais si j'ai bien compris…il détiendrait le pouvoir de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« En effet. Je serais plus précis en disant que Voldemort ne peut être tué que par Harry et réciproquement. »

Par Merlin…on ne pouvait pas m'annoncer pire nouvelle. Après tant de combats et de souffrance, voici que notre seul espoir réside dans un morveux suicidaire.

« C'est impossible…Comment Potter pourrait-il vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à lui tout seul ? »

Dumbledore m'explique calmement :

« Il a quelque chose que Voldemort ne connaît pas. Une chose que vous avez toujours méprisée mais qui s'avère être sa plus grande force. »

Son visage s'assombrit :

« Ma plus grande erreur fut de n'avoir pas tout dit à Harry beaucoup plus tôt. Je craignais énormément de lui mettre ce fardeau sur les épaules. Après la mort de Sirius, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus repousser cet instant. Harry a donc reçu un double choc ce soir-là et je me rends compte maintenant, que c'était trop. »

Si je n'étais pas maître de moi-même, je me serais mis à paniquer. Dumbledore qui se trompe et Potter en sauveur du monde ! Je ne crois pas être très défaitiste en disant que nous sommes fichus.

« Dumbledore, dis-je en prenant mon ton le plus sarcastique, croyez-vous réellement que Potter ait une chance ou vaut-il mieux se suicider tout de suite ? »

Dumbledore me jette un regard de reproche avant de répondre :

« Je crois en lui Severus. Il y a encore de l'espoir »

« Mouais…j'ai comme l'impression que votre petit héros n'en a aucun.»

« La première de nos priorités sera de sortir Harry de son chagrin. Je trouverais le moyen. Puis-je vous demandez de garder un œil sur lui ? »

Bien sûr ! Devenir la nounou de Potter quelle joie ! Mais je ne peux pas refuser. J'accepte donc de mauvaise grâce et me lève :

« Puis-je disposer ? »

« Oui allez-y. Merci Severus »

Je laisse là Dumbledore qui paraît déjà plongé dans ses pensées.

Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Potter maintenant. Porter une telle responsabilité à son âge…Bizarrement, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait fier de se découvrir un rôle aussi important. Son père, lui, n'aurait pas manqué de le crier sur tous les toits ! Où peut-être son fils est-il tout simplement mort de peur ? Tout le monde l'admire à cause d'une cicatrice et à présent, il va devoir prouver sa valeur en risquant sa vie. Il y a de quoi se sentir moins confiant ! Dumbledore peut dire ce qu'il veut, je ne peux pas imaginer que ce gamin larmoyant soit de taille face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas désespéré ?

De retour dans ma classe, je remarque quelque chose sur le sol. Un gros carnet à spirales moldu. Il appartient sûrement à un élève. Je l'ouvre au hasard et tombe sur un bout de poème griffonné à l'encre noire :

_Je suis le Ténébreux, -le Veuf, -l'Inconsolé,_

_Le prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie._

_Ma seule étoile est morte, - et mon luth constellé _

_Porte le soleil noir de la Mélancolie. _

Un poète parmi les élèves ? Amusant…Il y a un nom en bas de la strophe : Gérard de Nerval. Connais pas ! Et pourtant, je sais les noms de tous les élèves de ce château. Je suppose que ce poème vient d'un bouquin et que cet élève l'a seulement recopié.

J'ai beau regarder partout, il n'y a aucun nom. En revanche, il y a beaucoup d'esquisses au crayon noir et à l'encre : le château, une étude de dragon, la salle commune de Gryffindor-tiens voilà un indice ! Je tourne la page et tombe sur les portrait de Granger et Weasley. Par Viviane, ce carnet doit certainement appartenir à Potter !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a du temps car ses dessins sont vraiment ressemblants. Je ne m'y attendais pas. En outre les dessins, le carnet est rempli de petits paragraphes datés comme dans un journal intime. Je retourne à la première page. On commence le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et le croquis du stade accompagne un texte enthousiaste écrit à la va-vite apparemment :

_25 Août 94 :_

_Je viens d'assister au plus beau match de Quidditch de ma vie ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel niveau de jeu ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir le niveau de Krum ! Il y a du boulot parce qu'à côté de lui, je me sens franchement minable ! Le stade était purement hallucinant, énorme et tout en or. Je peux à peine imaginer ce qu'on doit ressentir à jouer dans un endroit pareil avec 100 000 personnes qui hurlent à faire trembler le sol. Le rêve ! Je serais prêt à faire carrière dans le Quidditch, uniquement pour pouvoir vivre un moment comme celui-là, une fois dans ma vie._

J'ai comme l'impression que ce carnet pourra m'aider à y voir plus clair dans le comportement de Potter. Je vais le garder avec moi pour l'instant.

J'attends le soir et la quiétude de ma chambre pour me replonger dans ma lecture. Je ne suis pas de garde cette nuit, j'ai donc tout mon temps.

Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur l'identité du propriétaire car je trouve les portraits des parents de Potter ainsi que celui de Black. Si j'étais très objectif, je dirais qu'il est particulièrement réussi. Potter l'a représenté souriant, dans un clair-obscur, qui donne presque une illusion de vie. On voit bien qu'il dessinait quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Je continue de lire ses petites phrases écrites à chaud comme autant de morceaux de pensées :

_22 Novembre 94_

_J'ai réussi la première tâche YAHOU !  _(écrit à côté du dessin de dragon)_. Moi qui avais tellement peur de passer pour un crétin devant toute l'école ! Et Ron a enfin cessé de me faire la gueule ! Il faudra que je trouve un truc pour remercier Hermione parce que sans elle, je n'aurais jamais réussi à maîtriser ce fichu sortilège d'Attraction. C'est fou ce que je me sens mieux ! J'ai eu le plus beau coup de flippe de ma vie sous la tente ! _

Je saute plusieurs pages jusqu'à la date qui m'intéresse :

_22 juin 94_

_Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'écris. Peut-être pour exprimer ce que je n'ose pas faire sortir. Cédric est mort par ma faute, parce que je l'ai embarqué avec moi dans ce foutu cimetière. D' un autre côté, si je l'avais laissé prendre le Trophée seul, il serait mort aussi. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus m'accaparer la victoire. Merde…_

_Je ne sais pas comment ses parents font pour ne pas m'en vouloir. A leur place, j'aurais la haine. C'est dégueulasse…_

_Dumbledore dit qu'une nouvelle guerre va commencer. Ca me fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je sens que d'autres gens vont mourir. J'enrage de devoir retourner chez les Dursley ! Je ne veux pas être éloigné à une heure aussi grave ! Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à mes amis ? Je voudrais bien savoir où Dumbledore a envoyé Snape. Reprendre son rôle d'espion ?_

Décidemment, ce gosse est plus perspicace que je ne le croyais. Je découvre une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas : celle d'un enfant qui a peur pour ses amis.

Un peu plus loin, je trouve des croquis de Grimauld Place. _Je suis dans la maison de Sirius. Lui la trouve sinistre mais franchement, je préfère cent fois être ici avec lui, que chez les Dursley._

Le message suivant semble avoir été griffonné avec rage :

_13 septembre 95_

_Umbridge espèce de sale vieille peau ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir jeter ça dans sa face tordue ! Je crois que je préfère encore Snape ! _

Merci Potter, trop aimable…

_Elle me fait passer pour un cinglé devant toute la classe ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas avec la Gazette du Sorcier ! Comment peuvent-ils refuser de croire au retour de Voldemort ? Faut-il qu'il y ait des morts pour qu'ils ouvrent enfin les yeux ?_

_Ses retenues consistent à me faire écrire avec une plume qui me suce le sang pour s'en servir comme encre. Les mots se gravent dans ma peau et la plaie s'ouvre et se referme selon que j'écris ou que j'arrête. _

Quoi ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ! Je suis moi-même assez sadique mais je n'ai jamais employé de telles méthodes !

_Elle reste là à me regarder en espérant que je donne des signes de souffrances ! Salope ! Elle peut toujours attendre ! Je préfère me vider de mon sang plutôt que de lui donner ce plaisir ! Je ne courberai jamais l'échine devant elle, jamais ! _

Coriace, le petit Potter ! Ca commence à m'amuser toutes ses petites réflexions. Voyons encore…

_25 décembre 95_

_Joyeux Noël ! Comme je suis soulagé que M. Weasley s'en soit sorti ! Tout le monde est de retour à Grimauld Place et c'est une chance car je ne voulais pas laisser Sirius tout seul. J'ai bien vu qu'il déprimait avant que nous n'arrivions. Je suis inquiet pour lui. Parfois, j'ai envie de le serrer très fort et de lui dire que je l'aime et qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Je crois que ça lui ferait du bien mais je n'ose pas. Ce genre de démonstration n'est ni dans ma nature ni dans la sienne._

Je saute plusieurs pages pour voir s'il a écrit quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il a vu dans ma Pensine.

_04 mai 96_

_J'ai demandé à Sirius et Remus des explications sur la conduite de mon père. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était un peu idiot quand il était jeune et que ça s'était arrangé avec le temps._

Je ne peux retenir un ricanement méprisant. Il se tenait tranquille parce qu'il ne voulait pas offusquer sa future femme ! Apparemment, Black et Lupin ont un peu mauvaise conscience et ils n'ont pas osé ternir l'image de Potter senior devant son fils.

_C'est bien beau tout ça mais moi je n'ai jamais jeté de sort à quelqu'un juste pour m'amuser ! Et je ne me balade pas non plus avec un Vif d'Or dans la poche ! J'ai passé cinq ans à dire à Snape qu'il mentait au sujet de mon père, de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ? Ce que j'ai vu dans la Pensine, confirme tout ce qu'il m'a toujours dit sur lui._

A la bonne heure ! Il a finit par comprendre !

_Là où il se trompe encore, c'est qu'il persiste à me croire arrogant et attaché à ma fichue célébrité. Que faut-il que je fasse pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça ? J'échangerais volontiers mes admirateurs contre une vie anonyme avec mes parents. Mais Snape est plus têtu qu'une mule et j'en ai ras-le-bol de ses sarcasmes. Bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne lira jamais ce carnet : ) _

Jusqu'à maintenant, Potter écrivait avec des couleurs différentes, au milieu de gribouillages divers et variés. Mais après ce texte, la dernière partie change du tout au tout. L'encre est noire et il n'y a plus aucun dessin. Le poème de tout à l'heure a été recopié pendant les vacances. Je parcoure des petits messages, témoins d'un désespoir absolu.

_29 juin 96_

_Sirius est mort._ (L'écriture est tremblé et tachée de traces de larmes). _Même avec ces mots sous les yeux, j'ai dû mal à réaliser. C'est ma faute…C'est moi qui aurait dû passer par cette arche. J'écris pour m'empêcher de hurler._

_06 juillet 96_

_Non il n'y a rien à écrire aujourd'hui…il n'y a plus rien._

_08 septembre 96_

_Sirius, vient me chercher ! J'ai mal…Tu me manques. Je n'arrive pas à te voir ce soir à cause des nuages. Pardon. Je t'aime._

_14 septembre 96_

_Cette prophétie m'obsède. Je voudrais tant que tu sois là. Je suis terrorisé et j'ai honte de ça. Je voudrais être plus fort, j'ai pas le droit de flancher. Il pleut depuis une éternité et je ne te vois toujours pas._

_19 septembre 96_

_Je sombre. Je deviens fou. Je suis malade. Pourquoi les gens ont-ils peur de la mort ? La mort, c'est la fin des pensées, des souffrances et des souvenirs. Le néant alors tant mieux. J'aurais dû te rejoindre dans cette arche._

C'est le dernier message et il date d'aujourd'hui. Je referme le carnet et le pose sur mes genoux. Après ce que je viens de lire, je ne peux plus me voiler la face : j'ai mal jugé Harry.

Tiens ! Voilà que je l'appelle par son prénom ! Un sentiment dont je me croyais incapable vient d'éclore en moi : de la pitié mêlée de compassion. Cet enfant a besoin d'aide de toute urgence ! Il risque de recommencer sa tentative de suicide. Ce soir peut-être ? L'inquiétude m'envahit. Que veut-il dire par ses tentatives vaines de « voir Sirius » ?

Mais oui ! La tour d'Astronomie ! L'étoile Sirius ! Voilà la raison de ses escapades nocturnes ! Cet endroit est dangereux pour un jeune aux idées morbides.

En un tournemain, j'attrape ma cape, la jette sur mes épaules et me rue hors de ma chambre avec le carnet dans ma poche. J'espère vraiment que je me trompe sur toute la ligne. Sinon, Merlin fasse que j'arrive à temps !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre !

**Petite grenouille** : T'as bien deviné : ) Ce pauvre Harry, je suis franchement méchante avec lui ! Même pô honte !

**Lylynette** : Ouh ! Merci ! C'est clair que ça doit évoluer graduellement alors je me suis éfforçée de faire un Snape un peu mesuré. J'espère que c'est réussi.

**Jenni944 : **Ben oui, c'est un vieux gamin buté not'Sevi ! On va dire que ça fait partie de son « charme » lol !

**Thealie : **Oui, je préférais l'idée du carnet à une confrontation avec Harry. Ca tourne toujours au vinaigre et Sev' n'aurait toujours rien compris ! Au moins là, il voit tout par écrit et à tete reposée !

**Ouky : **Tout à fait d'accord ! C'est particulièrement vrai pour Snape à mon avis. Il n'est sûrement pas ce qu'il semble être. Si jamais à la fin du septième bouquin, on n'a pas découvert qu'il peut être autre chose que ce type insupportable, j'écris à Rowling pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'inventer un perso aussi mystérieux !

**Ornaluca : **T'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de faire ces pairings-là ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu tourner cette fic en slash mais je trouvais ça bizarre. Je le ferais sur une autre fic !

**Merci à tous !**

Je grimpe à toute vitesse jusqu'en haut de la tour sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Enfin, j'arrive sur le chemin de ronde qui couronne le sommet de la tour. Il ne pleut pas ce soir, la nuit est claire et parsemée d'étoiles dont une incroyablement brillante. En face de moi, une silhouette mince se tient debout sur rebord, les bras ouverts et la tête levée vers le ciel.

« HARRY ! »

Je me jette sur lui et l'attrape à bras-le-corps pour l'empêcher de sauter dans le vide. Il se débat en hurlant :

« Non, lâchez-moi ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »

Je parviens à le déposer sur le sol où il s'effondre. J'ai le cœur qui bat à deux cents à l'heure. Une seconde de plus et c'était fini. Je m'agenouille près de lui et le saisit par les épaules :

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner ! »

Bravo Severus ! C'est sûr qu'avec ça, il va retrouver le moral ! Mais quoi, j'ai pas l'habitude de consoler quelqu'un moi ! Harry s'est mit à pleurer et je me sens parfaitement idiot. Sa voix s'élève faiblement :

« Vous croyez que le monde est fichu hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Je sais que Dumbledore vous a prévenu pour la Prophétie. Ca ne doit pas vous rassurer de savoir que le sort du monde magique repose sur un crétin comme moi. »

« Vous…n'êtes pas un crétin. »

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Evidemment, ces mots-là dans ma bouche, ça doit faire bizarre. Merlin, ses yeux sont bouleversants ! Il se roule en boule et recommence à pleurer. Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il se tend brusquement, je vais sûrement me prendre un coup…A ma grande surprise, il n'en est rien. Sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule et ses pleurs redoublent :

« C'est…trop lourd…pour moi »

Je trouve instinctivement le geste de le serrer plus fort. Une petite vox dans ma tête se demande sérieusement ce que je suis en train de fabriquer mais tant pis. J'oublie mon masque et mon accent cassant. Ma voix perd sa froideur lorsque je lui dis :

« Pleurez, ça vous fera du bien. »

Je plonge ma main libre dans ma poche pour récupérer le carnet que je lui rends. Il redresse la tête :

« Je croyais l'avoir perdu ! » s'écrit-il.

« Je l'ai trouvé par terre dans ma classe. »

« Vous l'avez lu ? »

« Oui et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Au fait, vous êtes plutôt bon pour le dessin ! »

Il esquisse un pâle sourire. Il doit être embarrassé de savoir que j'aie lu son carnet. Au bout d'un moment, il m'avoue à mi-voix :

« J'ai peur professeur. »

« C'est normal. Nous avons tous peur. »

« Mais moi, je n'ai pas le droit… »

« Si vous l'avez. Plus que quiconque. En revanche, vous n'avez pas le droit de laisser tomber. Ne perdez pas espoir ! Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez ! »

Il a finit par refouler ses larmes et il demande d'une petite voix :

« Vous ne me détestez plus ? »

La question à mille Gallions…

« Non. Je crois que j'ai eu tort. J'ai compris avec ce carnet que je vous avais mal jugé. »

Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense de ça. Harry tourne la tête vers l'étoile qui scintille en face de nous. C'est elle qu'il cherchait chaque nuit. Sirius…

« Je voulais le rejoindre », murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

« Ecoutez-moi Potter, votre parrain a donné sa vie pour vous sauver. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable, c'est lui qui l'a voulu. Voulez-vous rendre son sacrifice inutile ? »

Apparemment, j'ai fait mouche car il baisse honteusement la tête. Mais je veux être sûr d'une chose :

« Potter, jurez-moi que vous allez essayer de vous en sortir. »

Il respire profondément et quelques larmes s'échappent encore de ses yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, il me ferait autant pitié. Jamais plus je ne le traiterai comme je l'ai fais. Après quelques secondes, il me répond d'une voix un peu plus stable :

« D'accord mais…je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main. »

J'imagine que ça doit lui coûter de me dire ça à moi.

« Vous aurez toute l'aide qu'il vous faudra. Vous n'êtes pas seul dans ce combat. Vous pourrez également compter sur moi »

Il me regarde, un peu étonné. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je viendrais en aide au fils de James Potter, je crois que je lui aurais lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Mais ce gosse a vraiment quelque chose de particulier. Il a réussi deux miracles : échapper à Voldemort et gagner ma…sympathie ? J'hésite à dire « mon affection » car le mot est un peu fort pour quelqu'un qui croyait avoir fermé son cœur à ce genre de sentiments. Harry me tire encore de mes pensées :

« Je devrais commencer à m'entraîner au combat si je veux avoir une chance. J'ai vu un duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore et je suis loin du compte. »

« Je préfère cette attitude ! »

« Vous pourrez m'aidez professeur ? Après ce que vous avez fait pour l'Ordre, je suppose que vous connaissez pleins de trucs. »

« Vous accepteriez encore des cours avec moi ! »

Je croyais que l'expérience des cours d'Occlumancie l'avait dégoûté pour de bon. C'est avec soulagement, que je vois un vrai sourire s'épanouir sur son visage brouillé :

« Je ne vous en veux pas professeur. Enterrons la hache de guerre si vous le voulez bien. Et j'ai un truc à vous demander…»

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez appelé Harry. J'aimerais bien que ça continue »

Je reste abasourdi. Il me pardonne comme ça ? Après tout ce que je lui ai fait ? Je serre doucement son épaule :

« D'accord Harry. Plus de guerre entre nous et tu peux compter sur moi. Je t'apprendrais tout ce qui pourra t'aider. »

Son sourire s'élargit et s'en m'en rendre compte immédiatement, je lui souris aussi. Pas de rictus sadique ou ironique, un vrai sourire qui me fait me sentir plus léger. Quand je disais que Harry Potter est capable de miracle ! Le voilà qui me rend ce que j'avais égaré…Mon humanité.

**Fin**


End file.
